Light-emitting diode lamps with white light-emitting diodes embedded within a single housing are known from the background art (RU,2234638,C1).
Such an LED source is disadvantageous in that its illuminator has to be constantly shaken.
There is also a lamp powered from solar energy, comprising a panel with photovoltaic cells, an electric storage battery, a lighting unit and a control unit, characterised in that it consists of a single modular housing comprising a panel with photovoltaic cells, an electric storage battery, a control unit and a lighting unit made as a CCD array, all mounted under a translucent cover (RU,36478, U1).
A disadvantage in using this lamp is that it can not be exploited indoors.
There is also a solution offering a light source for lighting various surfaces and also for creating decorative luminous effects. A light-emitting diode illuminator comprises a rack, mounting elements, electroconductive wires and a light source, consisting of light-emitting diodes. It is characterised in that the panel is made in the form of a flat disk with petals which resembles epicycloids, wherein the number of branches (petals) m is in the range of m>3. The light-emitting diodes are divided into primary and secondary diodes. The primary light-emitting diodes are mounted on the front surface of the panel so that their luminous fluxes are directed primarily towards the surface being lit. The secondary light-emitting diodes are mounted on the back surface of the panel, and their luminous fluxes are primarily directed towards the side opposite to the direction of luminous fluxes from primary light-emitting diodes. Each petal comprises a mechanism allowing changing the position of a petal by rotating it around the axis going though the centre of the disk and the symmetry axis of the petal. Fastening elements comprise electroconductive wires, and the disk has an internal opening (RU, 2285860,C1).
Such a light source is disadvantageous due to significant electricity consumption.
RU, 2329619,C1 discloses a light-emitting diode lamp which can be used for lighting reading rooms, libraries, book depositories, etc. and which, according to one aspect of the invention, comprises a voltage down-converter connected to at least one light-emitting diode through a diode bridge and an energy supply control element. This lamp further comprises a capacitor filter included between the diode bridge and the light-emitting diode and in parallel to them, the voltage down-converter being made of at least one conjugate shunt resistor and at least one capacitor, as well as one current-limiting resistor.
A disadvantage of this device is considerable electric energy consumption a part of which is lost in the shunt resistor.
The problem solved by the invention is to develop a light-emitting diode lamp which, due to avoidance of considerable coil resistance, makes it possible to provide lighting with ultra-low active electric energy consumption.